Into the Dark
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Tradução. Ela estava o vendo pela última vez, esta era a última vez que olharia para seu marido. Ela sabia, e pela tristeza nos olhos de James, ele sabia também. "Eu te amo," sussurrou, tentando colocar o máximo que podia nas três palavras.


**Into the Dark**

Por Franklet

Traduzida por Morgana Elvendork

A porta se abriu em um flash e Lily gritou, segurando-se no banco da cozinha quando a casa inteira tremeu com a força da explosão. Sua mente esvaziou-se por três abençoados segundos enquanto os mais estúpidos pensamentos percorriam por sua mente – um carro bateu, um terremoto, um dragão pousou no quintal? – antes da verdade aparecer em sua mente com uma clareza cruel – Ele os encontrou.

Ela se afastou do banco, tremendo de medo e raiva, procurando por sua varinha. Ela tinha que encontrar Harry e tirá-lo dali. "Droga!" gritou frustrada. Ela deixara sua varinha no andar de cima, com Harry e James. Quão descuidada poderia ser uma mulher, deixando sua varinha por aí no meio de uma guerra, pensou, furiosa consigo mesma, enquanto caminha em direção a porta da cozinha. Ela precisava pegar sua varinha, precisava ir até Harry e James.

Ela viu James correr pelas escadas com sua varinha em mãos. "Lily!" gritou quando a avistou. Ele correu para dentro da cozinha, puxando-a para um abraço apertado. "Lily, pegue Harry e vá, é ele."

Lily agarrou-se no marido com força, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Ela sabia, em seu coração, que esta seria a última vez que o abraçaria. Eles haviam tido sorte nas últimas três vezes, época em que tinham sido apenas um incômodo para Voldemort. Mas agora ele queria vê-los mortos por outra razão. Ninguém que Voldemort queria morto sobrevive. Ninguém, além de Harry, pensou fervorosamente. Ele não encostaria em Harry, não enquanto ela estivesse viva. "Eu sei," disse ela, surpreendentemente calma.

James beijou o topo de sua cabeça e quase a empurrou para longe, um olhar determinado em seus olhos. "Lily, vá. Eu o atraso, vou lhe dar tempo para sair daqui."

Ela assentiu, pálida quando a risada de Voldemort ecoou pela casa. "Vocês não podem se esconder de mim," ele provocou, enquanto eles o ouviam fazer seu caminho até a sala.

"James..." ela sacudiu sua cabeça. "Peter... ele..."

"Eu sei," James a empurrou para escada, "eu sei Lily, mas você precisa ir agora."

Lily assentiu com a cabeça e começou a subir as escadas. Ela olhou por cima dos ombros uma vez, para ver James olhando para ela, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados cheios de amor. A intensidade a fez congelar e ela sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos. Ela estava o vendo pela última vez, esta era a última vez que olharia para seu marido. Ela sabia, e pela tristeza nos olhos de James, ele sabia também. "Eu te amo," sussurrou, tentando colocar o máximo que podia nas três palavras, tentando fazer com que ele soubesse pela última vez que ele era seu tudo.

"Eu também te amo, Lils," ele respondeu, sorrindo levemente. "Agora vá salvar nosso filho." Ele se virou e se distanciou dela, rumando para a sala de estar, sem nunca olhar para trás.

Lily queria correr atrás dele, ficar do seu lado e lutar com ele como sempre fizeram. Eles eram mais fortes juntos, juntos poderiam vencê-lo. Se ela fosse morrer hoje nesta noite, ela desejava que fosse com seu marido. Mais o choro vindo do quarto de Harry a guiou para cima, seu coração contraindo de dor, medo e raiva. Ela queria ficar com James, mas ela não poderia morrer enquanto Harry ainda estivesse vivo e em perigo. Ela queria estar com James, mas ela precisava ficar com Harry, era uma dor interna que ela não poderia ignorar. Ela correu para cima, as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto quando ela ouviu os sons de luta no andar de baixo.

Lily se jogou na porta do quarto quando a casa balançou novamente com um lampejo de luz verde.

Era como se o mundo inteiro parasse por meio segundo. Seu coração parou de bater, ela parou de respirar, tudo ficou escuro. Morto. Ele se fora. Ela lembrou-se de como ele prometeu que nunca a deixaria segurou um soluço. Seu James se fora e ela estava sozinha. O luto esmagou seu coração e tudo o que ela queria fazer era enroscar-se e chorar, chorar, porque sentia como se metade de seu corpo tivesse sido arrancada.

Mas o mundo voltou depressa, os gritos frenéticos de Harry, a gargalhada triunfante de Voldemort, o som de seus passos subindo as escadas. Ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente enquanto ela corria até Harry e o pegava no colo, segurando-o perto de si. Ele parou de chorar assim que a viu e se aconchegou em seu peito, brincando com seu cabelo. Ela sorriu distraidamente, tentando encontrar uma maneira de sair dali. Ela precisava fugir, ela precisava fugir agora. Ela puxou o canto da cortina e espiou para fora da janela. Ela segurou outro soluço quando viu Comensais da Morte cercando sua casa.

"Lily," Voldemort cantarolou do outro lado da porta. "Lily, não há como se esconder. Deixe-me entrar."

Lily virou-se ofegante. Era isso. Não havia como escapar. Ela iria morrer. Ela começou a chorar, sentindo a desesperança derramando sobre ela. Ela iria morrer e deixar Harry sozinho e não havia nada o que ela pudesse fazer. Ela estava com medo de que seu menino crescesse sozinho e sem amor. "Eu te amo, Harry," ela sussurrou em seus macios cabelos pretos, tão iguais aos de James, "nunca esqueça disso, ok?" ela beijou o topo de sua cabeça e colocou-o em seu berço. Ela olhou para sua varinha no trocador e hesitou. Se ela lutasse, Voldemort ficaria mais bravo e talvez não quisesse matá-la primeiro. Ele talvez quisesse puni-la vendo o próprio filho morrer. Ela precisava morrer primeiro... Ela precisava. Ela tinha que morrer voluntariamente e conscientemente para seu plano meio formado funcionar.

Voldemort cansou-se de esperar a porta e a explodiu. Lily deu uma última olhada no filho antes de dar um passo à frente para encontrar-se com a morte.

N/A: Quase chorei traduzindo isso aqui. Espero que gostem


End file.
